Without You I'm Lost
by Sarah1106
Summary: Chloe and Jacob have been bestfriends for quite awhile, but all Jacob seems to be able to do is talk about Bella. Chloe is sick of it and she lets Jacob know, what happens when Jacob reacts? Is he ever going to to be able to right his wrong?


~Character Profiles~

Chloe Anne Rogers

Age:16

Race: Human

Jacob Black

Age: 16

Race: Werewolf

~Begin Story~

Uhh. Stupid Jacob. Why does he always do this to me? I'm his best friend, and he should kind of know by now that I like him…scratch that I'm in love with my best friend Jacob Black, who's in love with Bella Swan…

Don't get me wrong though, I like Bella, we're actually pretty good friends. But Jacob doesn't realize that he is never gonna be with her! Bella wants to be his friend, but come on, how can she, when he's always taking everything out of context!

She could say 'Hey Jake, It's good to see you again', just a normal friendly hello. And he would think she meant, 'I'm in love with you, but I don't want to hurt Edward's feelings', it's ridiculous!

I haven't even met Edward, but he seems to make her happy, and all Jacob does to her is make her feel bad for loving Edward! And I could throw myself at him and he would think I was just being friendly.

It's sooo irritating, I love him so much…but he'll never love me. I'm as bad as he is with Bella…but the only difference there is I don't have the guts to say anything…

"And then when Bella was walking by me her shoulder bumped mine, I think that was a signal that she likes me, but the stupid Leech is ruining everything, if he just never would've come back, she'd be mine right now!" He went on his usual ramble of how Edward= Devil.

"What do you think Chloe?" He says snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Hmm..?" I say trying to remember what he said last.

"Jeez Chloe it would be nice if you at least pretended to be halfway listening, whenever Bella is around she always listens to me, and she gives the best advice." He said going all dreamy eyes on me again.

That's it I can't do this anymore. I hold some of the tears back and stand up, and start walking towards the door.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Jacob gets up and follows me.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't sit here and listen to this anymore…" I say trying to go around him towards the door.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand you at all," Jacob grumbles.

"You don't understand me? Well I knew that, you'll never understand anything," I start getting irritated remembering all the times he used to blow me off for Bella.

"Well maybe if you'd talk more, I would get what you're trying to say!" Jacob raises his voice.

"How could I? You never stop talking about Bella long enough for me to get a word in!" I yell letting some of my anger come through the invisible shield that I use to hide it behind.

"Is this what this is about! You're jealous of Bella?" He yells getting closer to me.

"For someone so smart Jacob Black, you can really be oblivious and naïve sometimes! Do you really think you and Bella are going to be together? She LOVES Edward! You can't just stop loving someone, because some guys trying to make you feel bad about loving them! It's wrong Jake and you know it! Bella deserves to be happy! Both of you do!" I scream as some of the many tears I've held back run down my face in streams.

"What do you know! You're supposed to be my friend, that means be happy for me! But all you seem to do is try to bring me down!" Jacob screams and starts shaking lightly.

"Jacob you're the worst excuse for a friend I've ever had in my life! You left me the second Edward left Bella! You've never been there for me, I've sat here and listened to you whine about Bella for far to long! I'm sick of it! I'm not the one bringing you down Jake, you are! You're hurting people, all because of some crush! You're only hurting Bella! You're not helping anyone!" I scream at him and this time I feel myself hit the door with a loud 'boom!' I can even hear some of the wood splintering behind me.

I pull my body away from the door with a look of surprise and hurt written all over my face. I can even feel some blood running down my arm. I look up at Jacob and see that his face is twisted into regret and pain. The anger completely gone…but it's to late. It's too late for a lot of things.

"Chloe…I'm so sorry…" Jacob whispers, his voice is laced with anguish

"It's too late Jacob Black, How could you…" Is all I can get out before I fling the door open and run outside I can't stop running, I have no idea where I'm going, but all I know is that I have to run away from things.

"Chloe! Chloe! I'm Sorry! Please Come Back!" I can hear Jacob yell after me.

I keep running until I see a road and I follow it up. I finally collapse on the ground, completely exhausted. I hear light footsteps lead up to me and stop. And then a hand gently turn me over and I open my eyes to see a breathtaking woman with long golden locks and bright amber eyes looking down on me. And suddenly I feel ashamed of my appearance.

"Are you ok? You look horrible" The mystery woman says too me.

"Yeah, I'm fine really" I say trying to get up and walk, but immediately trip over my own feet. But the woman has a firm grip on my arm so I don't fall.

"I'm Rosalie Hale by the way, what's your name?" she says in a tone, that weirdly makes me feel calm and safe.

"I'm Chloe…Chloe Rogers" I say shyly.

"Well I think you need some rest, and my father's a doctor and I'd like to have him look you over…you really don't look so good" She said trying not to offend me.

"I'm fine, but I suppose I could come with you…" I say finding my voice again.

"Great! Here let me help you into my car" she says kindly as she lifts me into the passenger seat and buckles me in.

"So if you don't mind me asking…what happened…" she says about 10 minutes later as we drive. Usually I would say nothing, but something about her made it seem like she would only help.

So I told her the whole story, and I was happy to know she was Edward's sister so she knew a bit about the situation.

"That's horrible, don't worry you can stay at our house as long as you like, and you won't ever have to talk to him again, if you don't want to, you were merely stating the obvious, he had no right to hurt you." She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I don't want to impose though" I say a bit quietly.

"No! Not at all! We'd love to have you stay with us! Alice will be thrilled!" she said excitedly.

"Well if your sure it's ok…" I say smiling brightly.

"Of course" She says copying my smile.

As we arrived, my jaw dropped at the immense size of the gorgeous house. It was absolutely amazing. As we walked to the door and entered, I remember the blood on my arm and gasped. I whimpered lightly, remembering their vampires.

"It's fine, you're blood doesn't attract us for some odd reason" A beautiful boy with bronze hair and a charming smile said to me.

I smiled brightly and then turned to see a pixie like girl with a hyper vibe about her standing there smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen…other than Jake's… I frown.

"It's alright you can stay for as long as you like, I know that you stuck up to Jacob about Bella and I's relationship and her happiness so consider yourself forever a friend of mine" The bronze haired one said, it immediately clicked that that must be Edward.

"Well I was just telling the truth" I mumbled shyly.

All of the sudden I feel myself getting picked up off the ground by two very strong arms.

"Emmet Cullen you put her down this instant you'll scare the poor thing!" a kind voice spoke sternly.

"Yes Esme…" Emmet mumbled before putting me down gently.

I then look over to see a boy with crazy hair and scars all over his arms. That must be Jasper, Bella told me all about his battle scars. And then a older but very handsome man in a doctors coat walked in a smiled.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme" He said pointing to the kind and classic looking woman. "And this is Jasper and Alice" he said again pointing at the pixie and the scarred one. "And of course you know Rosalie and Emmet" he said with a grin pointing to my savior and the big lug. "And Edward" He said nodding towards the bronze haired one.

"It's very nice to meet you all, thank you so much for letting me stay here, that's very kind of you" I smile widely at them all.

"Anytime, but I'm afraid I'm going to need to check you out to see your injuries" He said kindly, and behind me I heard Rose hiss at any mention of Jacob's doing.

"Of course" I said slightly frowning and following him into his office, it turns out I needed 14 stitches in my arm. Which hurt like hell, might I add. But I was very happy when it was all done and over with.

"Where will I be sleeping tonight?" I asked as I walked towards the Cullen's.

"Oh you'll be sleeping in Edward's room, and Rose will give you some clothes you can wear" Esme smiled nurturingly at me.

"Thank you so much" I say warmly, Esme reminds me a lot of Emily, Sam's Fiancé…I miss them all already…especially him…

I walk upstairs to Edward's room and throw on the Rose gave me. She is truly my savior, I shudder at what might of happened had she not of found me there in the road.

The second my head hit's the pillow I'm asleep, but my dreams replay the day over and over again in my head all night.

Over the week I've gotten really close to all the Cullen's, Edward is becoming like my brother, while Emmet is more like a big teddy bear. And Rose and Esme are like a mom to me, While Carlisle a father. Alice is the sister I've always wanted and I can talk to Jasper about anything. It's truly like the perfect family.

But I can't stop missing Jake, I love him so much, but he'll never feel like that for me, so I have to move on…

I see Emmet outside playing with a football and I try to sneak up on him, but of course he hears me and turns around and grabs me. He swings me in the air and then puts me down.

"Wanna play some football Squirt?" He asks playfully.

"If you can keep up" I say and grab the ball and start running towards the front of the house .

I start screaming and laughing as we run, him obviously giving me a head start. I make it until I reach the front side of the house before Emmet gently tackles me to the ground.

I hear a loud low growl and Emmet and I both look up at the same time to see the La Push pack standing right there on the lawn. I look up at the position me and Em are in and mentally roll my eyes.

Emmet is straddling my waist and my shirt is rolled up slightly. Emmet finally realizes this too and immediately jumps up pulling me up with him, still keeping his arm protectively wrapped around me. Not in a romantic way, but more in a brotherly way.

"What do you guys want?" Emmet says sternly.

I try to keep myself from searching out his face in the pack, but I cant help it and we lock eyes. I see the hurt and anger and jealousy in his, while I'm not sure what he sees in mine.

"We need to talk to your family about a problem we both might be facing soon" Sam said in his alpha voice."

"I see…Hey Squirt, can you get Carlisle and the rest of the family?" Emmet says looking at me in a brotherly way.

"Of course Em" I smile deviously at him.

"Eddy! Rose! Lissy! Jaspy! Carlisle! Esme! Can you come out here for a second?" I call out making sure to use their nicknames to make sure Jacob realizes that I'm good friends with the 'leeches' and I giggle as Emmet ruffles my hair. I hear Jacob's low growl again, but choose to ignore it.

Edward is the first one out and is by my side in mere seconds, followed by Rose, Alice, and Jasper, and then Carlisle and Esme.

"What did you need dea- Oh hello boys" Esme says warmly.

Carlisle and Sam walk into the house while the rest of us just kinda stand there awkwardly. But I can't help myself I run up to Quil, Embry and Seth and hug them tightly

"I've missed you three so much" I say while hugging them and telling them what I've been doing.

After a long while Jacob breaks the moment.

"Chloe…can I talk to you…in private..?" Jacob asks nervously.

A snarl rips through the air and I look back to see Rose in the attack position and Emmet is shaking his head no furiously.

"Yes, I think it's for the best" I say quietly hugging Rose and kissing Emmet's cheek, and hear a low growl come from Jacob's chest as I did.

I roll my eyes and start walking away without saying a word to Jacob, just assuming he would follow. Soon we were far away enough to get some space. We just stood there for a few minutes trying to think of something to say.

"So what did you want to talk to me about…?" I ask quietly.

Jacob's eyes turned soft as he spoke.

" I never loved Bella…you're right it was all nothing but a crush, and I knew that all along" Jacob said looking sadly at his feet.

"Then why would you do that! Do you know how much that hurt? When we would hang out all you would ever talk about was her! Her voice, her eyes, her lips, and her smile! That's it!" I said letting my pent up anger go.

"I know and I'm sorry! I only did it so I'd forget about you! The reason I talked about her so much was, because I had to constantly try to fool myself into thinking I loved her! And I never did! It's always been you! I imprinted on you! Ok…I said it…I imprinted on you, and I didn't want to love you! But I did…and I do…" He said changing from yelling to a quiet sad voice.

"Why would you do that! Do you know how much hell you put me through! What would you do if I pretended I was in love with someone else!" I screamed letting the tears roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry, you can't even imagine how sorry I am…everyday you've been gone…it's like another knife in my heart…I need you…please…please come home…" he whimpered lightly.

It hurt me deeply to see Jake upset. I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek, which was a mistake on my part, because as soon as I did my sleeve went up enough to show the stitches in my arm.

"Oh god…did..did I do that to you…?" Jake asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's no big deal…" I say lightly, because I'd forgiven him almost immediately after he said sorry for the first time.

"Yes it is…Chloe I'm such a monster, you deserve so much better than me…" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter Jake, cause I love you, I want to be with you, you're all I want and so much more, I wouldn't change you for anything" I said fiercely and throwing myself into his arms.

"Don't leave me again Chloe, I don't think I could handle losing you again.." He said quietly as he played with the ends of my hair while holding me close.

"I could never leave you Jake, you're my other half, and without you I'm lost." I say kissing his lips lightly.

"You do know, I'm never letting you out of my sight again right…" He said trying to lighten the mood.

I giggled and looked up at him "And I wouldn't want it any other way" I said and leaned in for another passion filled kiss.


End file.
